Little Bird Lost
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: Some think Bruce Wayne is the only Orphan. Think again. Meet Jayla Wilson, Orphan in a similar situation except one thing...She was kidnapped by a demented Doctor with a knack for human experiments, a certain Dr. Crane...
1. Prologue

**A New Story!**

**ANd My disclaimer that i only say once! **

**I own nothing well... that's kinda a lie i own the Wilson's, Seymour, Dmitri (You'll meet him later) the Institute the random secretary and entire city... yeah you get it.**

* * *

><p>"Papa where are we going?" A young girl asked her father one night as they walked down the street to their lavish gated community. Right now they were traveling through the dark parts of the city.<p>

"We're going to Seymour's house" Her mother looked down at the child smiling.

"Okay" The girl kept quiet like she was taught. The young girl was the daughter of the most powerful people in the city. The Wilson Family has been running the city from their mansion on the cliff for seven generations. Her father owned almost all businesses in the city and her mother was the director of the theatre district. Seymour was a childhood friend of her father's. The girl walked in silence with her family. A shadow creeped through the alley way next to them. The girl tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed. Her mother turned to look and stopped eyed wide.

"Michael" She said quietly. "He's back"

"I see him Lauren" Her father cursed under his breath and kneeled in front of his daughter. "Sweetheart I want you to run to Seymour's house, Okay?"

"Why papa?" She asked confused.

"Listen to your Father Child" Her mother wrapped herself tighter in her shawl.

"I love you, Little Bird" He hugged his daughter and then gently pushed her in the direction of his friend's house. "Go darling"

The little girl ran to the next house and then stopped and turned around waiting for her father and mother. A man was approaching them. Hand raised as if he was holding something. Her father stood in front of her mother. The man glared at her father before thrusting his hand upward into her father's chest. He choked and fell to the ground. Her mother screamed. The girl froze before walking forward slowly, stunned. Then her mother was stabbed as well and she fell on top of her father still and froze. Then something snapped in the girl and she ran forward swatting the thing out of his hand. The man looked down at her and snorted.

"What is a little girl like you going to do?" He asked in a slight British accent.

The girl stood silently glaring at him tears falling down her cheeks.

"What?" The man asked. She started to shake. He stepped back and snorted. "See nothing"

Then she leapt forward and started to yell, loudly for a girl her age.

"You killed my parents!" She shouted. Lights flickered in windows all around. She started to kick and punch him with all of her tiny will, crying. The man pushed her off and ran away into the dark recesses of the city. A woman came down from her apartment to see what was going on. Then seeing the bodies and the crying little girl she dialed 9-1-1. The police arrived a few minutes later and took the little girl to the police station.

"Miss" A police man talked to her. "Miss, we need to know your name"

"Her name is Jayla Wilson" another voice spoke from behind him. A kind looking man stood behind him.

"This is like what happened in Gotham city" The first officer said standing.

"I agree." He nodded and turned to the girl smiling. "My brother lives in Gotham. He's a lieutenant."

"I know sir but you're the Commissioner" The man smiled and walked out. The kinder man sat on a chair and looked at the little girl

"Jayla" He said causing her to look at him, "My name is Thomas Gordon, and I'm the Commissioner here in Carlton."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes before nodding.

"We are doing all that we can to find who did this to your family" He spoke quietly to the frightened girl. "So Jayla…"

"Jayla!" A voice cried and a thin young messy haired man ran in picking her up in a hug. "Sorry to be interrupting but I am Seymour Johnson her godfather."

"Mr. Johnson do you know what happened?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Michael, Lauren and Jayla were coming to my house as they always did on Wednesday evenings" He said thinking while still holding Jayla. "Then I looked outside as I heard someone shouting and saw it was Jayla so I ran outside but the police stopped me so I came here"

"Sir" A police woman came in. "We got him"

"Did you hear that Jayla?" Seymour asked her. "They got the man. They got the man that killed mommy and daddy."

The girl just nodded and looked at Gordon her little green eyes shining. The Damage had already been done.

**BUSINESS TYCOONS KILLED**

**YOUNG DAUGHTER LEFT ALONE**

"Sir another murder happened" Alfred Pennyworth told Bruce Wayne over breakfast as he looked at the newspaper from a neighboring city. "Just like your parents"

A 21 year old Bruce Wayne crinkled his eyebrows and grabbed the newspaper from Carlton City. "How sad, she's only six"

"Poor girl" Alfred poured juice and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah prolougy thingy!<strong>


	2. Ten Years Later

**I do apoloize for my spelling before hand. Trust me it took me five tries just to type this out.**

* * *

><p>"Jayla run faster!" A man's voice shouted at her as she jumped hurdles at her track meet. It had been ten years since her parents were killed and Sixteen year old Jayla Wilson was a kind sarcastic and courteous young woman being raised by her Godfather Seymour Johnson. She was a computer hacker and a street fighter, unknown to her guardian. She stayed in her parent's mansion on the edge of town.<p>

"Nicely done Jayla" Seymour smiled at her as they walked out and got to the car. They drove through the down beaten city and into their lot. She slipped out and ran to her room still full of energy from the meet.

"Miss" May, a maid and Jayla's confidante, called to her from down the hall. "A man from Gotham City is here"

"Gotham city why does that sound familiar?" She said to herself.

"Wayne enterprises?" May said jogging her memory.

"Yes the dude who is like me, yeah thank you" She smiled at her friend. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know" She shrugged and walked away. "Oh and Happy Birthday"

"Thanks May" She said running to her bathroom to take a quick shower. As she was getting dressed Seymour yelled for her to come downstairs. She ran downstairs her black hair flaring out behind her and her Bright Green eyes glinting in the firelight of the living room.

"Yes Uncle Sey?" She called him that when she didn't want to call him Seymour.

"This is Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City" He said smiling. "They want to ask you some questions"

"Okay" She smiled at the man and Seymour left awkwardly. "Sorry about him he doesn't like people"

"You must be Jayla Wilson" The commissioner came forward to shake her hand. She shook his and he sat back down, his glasses glinting slightly "I'm Jim Gordon"

"Do you have a brother named Thomas?" She asked sitting across from them near the fire.

"He had your case" He nodded.

"What can I do for you Sir?" She asked crossing her ankles and lacing her fingers together

"Well Miss Wilson," He cleared his throat and pulled out a pad of paper, "You are aware that the man that killed your parents escaped from his cell three years ago?"

"Yes sir," She nodded sadly, "I have been following his case since I was able to understand what was happening."

"Would you mind recalling the events of that night?" He asked, "So that we can compare it to several crimes in Gotham over the past few months."

"Of course. Well we were walking to Seymour's house when a man came out of the alley." She explained looking at the family portrait over the fireplace," My father told me to go ahead, which I did. Then I stopped and turned, because my Parents weren't following me and I thought was weird, But when I did both of my parents were dead. So being little I ran up to the man and started to yell at him. He left after that and the Police arrived."

"I'm sorry for asking you to retell that." He finished writing and looked up eyes full of remorse, "But it is crucial to our investigation to have a witness's testimony to compare to."

"I'm here whenever you need help Commissioner." Jayla offered the middle aged man a smile and stood, "Is that all you needed sir?"

"Yes." He stood and straightened his coat.

"This way." She waved an arm out and took him to the door, "Feel free to drop by whenever you want."

"I hope I don't have to." He stated dryly with a smile. Jayla let out a quick laugh before letting him go out. He walked to his car as a small sports car pulled up. He raised an eyebrow and spoke to the person who got out of the car, a tall young man in an expensive suit.

"Seymour!" Jayla poked her head inside and shouted. He looked down off the balcony, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No why?" He called back and she didn't answer. He continued his work knowing that this was normal for her. Stepping outside Jayla tied back her hair and crossed her arms to keep out the chill. The Young man was now walking to her Commissioner Gordon driving off.

"Hello." He smiled his dark blue eyes smiling down at her, "I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm looking for Michael Wilson. Is he here by any chance?"

"I hope not." Jayla smirked at his confusion, "My father died ten years ago."

"Oh," He pulled a paper out of his coat and looked through it sighing to himself, "I knew that. Then is Jayla home?"

"Speaking." She smiled and extended a hand, "Jayla Wilson."

"Didn't we already do this?" He axed almost to himself but shook her hand anyway. "Are you informed at what happens in your Father's er… _Late_ Father's company?"

"I think myself to be informed in the institute's business yes." She nodded, "Why?"

"Well I was clearing out some old files with a friend of mine," He pulled out another piece of paper and read from it looking back up, "And I came across a letter from your father, Michael Wilson, talking about a merging of two companies, Wayne Enterprises and The Wilson Institute."

"And?" She asked leaning back slightly to look at him, "My father's Corporation isn't in my father's hands anymore. Our Executives might not want that to happen."

"You must have some say in what goes on in there." he all but gaped at the teen, "Being the Company's founder's daughter they have to give you something."

"I don't think you understand Mister Wayne," she narrowed her eyes slightly, "The Wilson Institute is a high class business where people invest in Domestic and Foreign Security. The technology and the way it is found is none of my concern. I leave that to them and they let me live in peace."

"You want to let you father's dying wish go unnoticed?" He questioned and Jayla glared at him holding out a hand for the paper. He handed it over and she read it once noting the date. A Week before her parent's death. Handing it back she thought pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I need to talk with my counterparts in the Board of Executives" She thought for a second looking up. "Then I'll come over with the Head of the Board Dmitri Logan and we'll negotiate something"

"Thank you Miss Wilson," He seemed relieved, "You won't regret this I promise."

"I better not mister Wayne." She smiled truthfully, amused by his enthusiasm, and grabbing the keys to her Mini Cooper to drive to the center of town to The Wilson Institute.


	3. A Meeting

**This one is a little short.**

* * *

><p>The next day Bruce Wayne sat in the Board room of Wayne Enterprises with Lucius Fox, the CEO and his close friend. Jayla walked into the room in a pair of dark grey pinstripe trousers under a dark purple blouse and a matching blazer to the pants. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Behind her was a tall thin man with a severe face and a shock of Brown hair on his head in a suit.<p>

"Hello Mister Wayne" The Man said shaking his hand. "I'm Dmitri Logan, Head of the Board of Executives at the Wilson Institute"

"Hello" He said kindly nodding to the man to his right, "This is Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprises"

They shook hands and Lucius turned to Jayla with a smile. "You must be Jayla Wilson"

"Yes I am sir" She shook his hand with a smile. "I will hand this over to Mister Logan for negotiations."

She walked out and Bruce followed quietly.

"Wow" He said as she sat down in a swivel chair. "You are good at this"

"I am who I am" She looked at him and smiled her attitude notably different than the day before. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Of course" She waved him to a glass chess board sitting in the corner of the room.

"Care for a game Mister Wayne?" She asked her green eyes glinting with mischief.

"Gladly Miss Wilson" They sat and played. Two geniuses pitted against each other in a game of wits and strategy.

* * *

><p>"I so am going to win this" Jayla said as Lucius and Dmitri come out to see the pair still in their game of chess.<p>

"No you don't I have you cornered" Bruce said exasperated.

"Um" Dmitri coughed and they looked up. "We have settled on a partnership"

"I believe from the documents that that is what was being proposed by your father Miss Wilson." Lucius smiled. Jayla snorted and stood up, straightening her blouse and turning to Bruce.

"Draw?" She looked down at her opponent.

"For now" He stood and they shook hands. "Let's start a new game"

"How I'm going home?" She asked

"Here's my first move" He handed her a piece of paper with a coordinate on it.

"Pawn B-4" She smiled and shook her head. "I see. I'll send you my move soon"

He nodded and Dmitri and Jayla left. Bruce turned to Lucius.

"What did you find out?" He asked

"Jayla is an apparent street fighter along with a computer hacker. She hacked to military network at the age of twelve" He added. "Over all she is troubled and needs a friend"

"Strange" He looked out the window as Dmitri pulled out one way and a black Mini Cooper raced off on the other direction.

* * *

><p>"Pawn C-3" Bruce read and moved the piece he was told too. His piece sat still on where he put it after he gave Jayla the card.<p>

* * *

><p>"Knight G-3" Several weeks after they started the entire board was arranged in a different manner. Jayla smiled as she moved his piece into the trapped she had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bishop A-7 Pawn taken" Bruce scoffed at the note written and moved said pieces.<p>

* * *

><p>Five months after they had started they were still going at the same game. But then Bruce stopped getting changes. He called and called and asked Lucius if he had heard anything. When he got no as a reply he went to the Wilson's mansion to see what was wrong. He was greeted by an upset looking maid who went by the name of May.<p>

"May, Is Jayla around?" He asked as he sat in the living room waiting for Seymour. May stopped and turned to him.

"Jayla has been missing for two weeks" She said quietly and Bruce jolted in shock.

"What do you mean by missing?" He asked standing.

"She means that no one has seen or heard from her in two weeks" Seymour Johnson came down the stairs. His entire manner was affected by her disappearance, he looked drab and down beaten. "She was driving home from The Institute one evening and then gone. The police found her car in a ditch along with her cell phone and wallet but no Jayla." he sighed and sat down. "They expect kidnapping"

"That's horrible" He sat down as well shocked that she was gone.

"Could you ask around Gotham?" Seymour asked frantically. "See if anyone knows anything that could help"

"Of course" He stood to leave thinking about what could have happened.


	4. Experiments

**Random insight: this is extremely un realistic. you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Jayla knew what happened. She slipped on a patch of ice and landed in a ditch. Then, cursing, she got out and went to the road to try and get help. A black van quickly pulled over. She went over to see if they could help. She was quickly pulled inside and knocked out. Jayla woke up several hours later in a hospital room strapped to the bed. Struggling against the straps a man with black hair and blue green eyes hidden under a pair of half rim glasses walked in and smiled down at her.<p>

"Hello Jayla" He said calmly looking at a chart. "I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane"

She glared at him in silence.

"Well talkative aren't we?" He asked smiling kindly. "Okay then we are going to run a few tests that might have some adverse effects but should have a mainly positive outcome. I would recommend staying still while this happens though, they can get a bit tricky."

She blinked at him and he put something in her IV. She started to feel drowsy and her eyes started to ache. She fell unconscious.

Waking up several hours later Jayla blinked as her entire vision sharpened and she gasped. Sitting up she saw Dr. Crane sitting in a corner with a notepad.

"So is everything clearer?" He asked interested as his head twitched randomly.

"Yeah it is" She said surprised and he wrote down the results with a smile.

"Okay another test" He came over and put something in her IV again. "Again with I said earlier, the effects may be different than on the other subjects."

"What does that…." She trailed off unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Bruce I haven't heard anything" Commissioner Gordon said for the fourth time as Bruce stood there exasperated. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for you now. We have this big escape to deal with"<p>

"Escape?" He asked alarmed. "What escape?"

"Jonathan Crane escaped Three weeks ago and we're just hearing about it now." He sighed. "That and some man is running around killing people in Gotham. We think it's the same man that killed Miss Wilson's parents."

"Well can't Batman help?" Bruce asked aware of the problem.

"The Other officers think Batman is a bad influence." He sighed and took off his glasses, "I'll tell you if we find anything, but I wouldn't hold my breath on this Bruce. We are swamped."

"Okay" Bruce sighed and turned to walk out. "Thanks for your help"

* * *

><p>"Jayla Wilson wake up" She heard Dr. Crane snap in her ear. "Come on Miss it's time to get up"<p>

She grumbled and sat up no longer strapped in. "Hello Dr. Crane"

"Okay now I need you to run around for two hours straight" he said sternly. Even though this man kidnapped her she decided to be gracious and jump out of bed thinking he would let her go if she cooperated.

_But then again, _She thought walking over to his side where he took her hand and guided her slowly; _He could be just a prisoner like me._

He guided her to a treadmill and put it on high. She started to run and before she knew it, it was two hours and she wasn't out of breath.

"Very Good" Dr. Crane smiled at her. And took her off the treadmill and to a shower. "Clean yourself up, you're being transferred"

"Thank you Dr. Crane" She smiled and entered the room.

"Jonathan please" He smiled and walked away. _What a nice man_ she thought taking a shower _even if he is a kidnapper or not…this is extremely confusing_.

She walked out in her clothes brushing her hair. He stood there and escorted her to the other end of a hospital like place. Into her new room he laid her in the bed and strapped in her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked frantic. When he didn't respond she said. "Jonathan?"

"I'm sorry Jayla but this is Test is rather painful. Or so the subjects have said. I am sorry for putting you through this." He said sadly putting something else in her IV "You were always my favorite."

A piercing pain hit her back and she gasped. He looked at her and came up to her head, placing a comforting hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry child" He whispered before leaving the room.

The pain intensified and she started to scream. Soon it became too much for her tired body and she passed out.

* * *

><p>When she woke up this time she felt light headed and nauseous. Sitting up she felt something tug at her back. Turning her head Jayla looked behind her and gasped. A pair of small wings were tangled in the sheets. They were purple black and about two feet long each.<p>

"They will get bigger" Dr. Crane spoke from the corner a smile on his face. "Soon you'll be able to fly"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" She asked him confused.

"You might not" He shrugged and looked at her vitals. "But as a Doctor we do what we can for our patients"

"You're weird" She said straight out. "Let me out"

"You won't be able to do much with those wings" He pointed to her back. "They won't hold your weight. Maybe in another month or two they will."

"Thanks for the intel" She looked at him as he smiled. "Wait How long was I out?"

"Three weeks." He stated proudly and she gaped at him angrily. "That was only because the serum wasn't really taking to your muscles."

"That's ridiculous!" she shouted, "Let me out of here you…. Crazy…. Freak!"

"That's actually an accurate description Jayla." He nodded and looked her in the eye. "A while ago I was in an asylum but I escaped"

"Escaped?" she thought for a moment. "Dr. Jonathan Crane…you were that person form Gotham city a while ago that drove everyone crazy"

"Yes my crowning moment" He sighed happily and put something else in her IV again. "This is going to make them grow faster and have you sleep through it. It will be less painful and so you should be fine. Maybe even sleep through another month."

"Okay?" She forced herself awake for a few more precious moments. "Doctor Crane."

He turned around and nodded his hands clasped behind his back.

"I was… Wrong about you." I tried before sleep took me, "You are a dick."

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce" Alfred called as Bruce walked around his room in the loft. "What exactly are you doing?"<p>

"The Scarecrow has Jayla" He said and Alfred blinked.

"Dr. Crane is locked up" he responded folding his hands in front of him, "Isn't he?"

"He escaped according to Commissioner Gordon" He looked through several drawers before pulling out a piece of metal carved into the shape of a bat.

"Is Batman coming back out sir?" He asked with a small smile. Bruce looked up at his old friend.

"I believe so" He sighed and threw the bat at the wall where it stuck "Still got it"


	5. Free

Sorry for the wait. i... forgot my um... password... and this is rather unrealistic now that i think abotu it but hey its fiction!

* * *

><p>"Jayla time for a hair cut" Dr. Crane said waking up the teenager. She groaned and sat up her wings now their full size got stuck and she fell backwards. Jayla sat up and Dr. Crane raised an eyebrow. She turned to look at them and saw their sheer size. Each was around eight feet long giving her about an eighteen foot wingspan.<p>

"Good morning Crazy" She said and he smiled. A young woman came in and told her to wash her hair. Coming back out Jayla sat down and watched as almost all her hair fell to the ground. Afterward she felt the edge of her hair tickle the middle of her neck.

"You look great" Dr. Crane said with a smile. He smiled a lot.

"Thank you" She nodded curtly and stood from the edge of her bed. "How long was I out now?"

"Only six weeks, majorly shorter than the other subjects but most didn't really make it this far." He took her hand and guided her to a room with a wide floor and tall ceilings "Feel free to practice"

He left her alone. She stood for a minute with no idea how to do this or why she wanted to do this. But with a sigh she decided if she was stuck with them they might as well do something useful. She flexed her shoulders and her wings rustled.

"Maybe they're like arms and legs" She told herself. She moved her arms and then tried to do the same to her wings, they flapped and she rose into the air a few feet. Laughing she rose into the air and flew through the obstacles that were suspended about ten feet from the thirty foot ceiling.

"Good night Jayla" Dr. Crane said to her turning off the lights to her room and walking out.

She looked around. No cameras. She opened and window and found that no wire or bars covered them. Getting onto the two foot ledge she saw that they were in the middle of a lake. She took a deep breath and dropped. Unfurling her wings she flew out over the water, wincing as the air hit them hard. Smiling she felt the cool night air as it started to snow. She looked down at her blue long sleeved fitted t-shirt and her jeans. No shoes. She shivered and veered off course to a small house in the edge of the lake. Sneaking inside silently she stole a dark navy blue hooded zip up sweater her size and a pair of black tennis shoes along with socks. Putting them on she pulled up the hood of the sweater and hide her face and hair from view then slipping outside she flew to the lights of a city.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wayne" Alfred called from the main room one evening. "Commissioner Gordon just called."<p>

"What happened now?" He asked exasperated, fixing himself a bowl of soup.

"An undercover cop found a girl on the beach earlier" he said "She says she's Jayla Wilson and he would like your help in identifying her"

Bruce Wayne ran out of the house and rushed over to the police station. Alfred sighed at the bowl of soup shaking his head.

Jim Gordon was waiting for him.

"There you are" He guided him to the interrogation room. A teenage girl sat on the chair. She had short black hair and green eyes. "I think it's her"

"Well it has been almost four months" He stated thinking about how a month ago Seymour and himself almost gave up having a memorial service. "May I talk to her?"

"I don't see why not." Gordon shrugged and opened the door for him.

"Hello" The girl said with a smile, her green eyes dull "How has your day been?"

"It's been good." He sat opposite her and stared.

"Do you think I'm Jayla Wilson?" She asked her eyes drooping, "You don't do you? Neither did the Commissioner."

He raised an eyebrow. She sighed and rubbed her face thinking. Bruce looked at the bags under her eyes and scratches on her hands and arms. The edge of her sweater sleeve moved up and showed a bruise in the crook of her arm as if she had had an IV.

"Do you know how to play chess?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Of Course" He said catching on.

"My last move," she stated leaning forward and resting her arms on the table, "Was to take your pawn."

"You lead me straight into a trap in that one," Bruce smirked and she nodded laughing lightly, "Come on Jayla let's take you home."

She smiled and he took her hand, pulling her up. He draped an arm over her shoulder and walked her out. Jayla sat in the shotgun seat and fell asleep on the hour drive from Gotham City to Carlton. Pulling into the drive way May came out and raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"Mister Wayne what a surprise" He nodded for her to come over.

"Go tell Seymour that I have Jayla." He pointed to the front seat while May smiled running off. He picked her up and carried her inside. Seymour guided him to her bedroom where he laid her in her bed.

"Thank you." Seymour smiled through tears as he watched her settle into her bed her face calm.

"I'm glad she's safe." Bruce smiled having a growing fondness for the girl before waving and leaving the way he came.

"How is Jayla?" Alfred asked when he woke up the next morning.

"Last I saw sleeping and acting the same as before" He sighed and sat up. "The Scarecrow did something though I just don't know what yet."


End file.
